Most of the items places in luggage such as clothes retain air between the fibers. The air comprised between the fibers and between the different items occupies a large amount of the volume of the luggage. There have been attempts to provide luggage having means to reduce the volume of the items contained in it. For example, in prior art, a user applies a force by hand to the clothes or other similar items in order to minimize their volume and then close the luggage over the items.
Some other solutions presented in prior art rely on separately storing clothing in pre-made vacuum bags that can compress the clothing or items when a vacuum is applied to them. These bags are separate from the luggage and have no formal shape or design purpose other than storing individual clothing item in a pre-compressed state for later storage in a luggage. Thus several such bags may be needed to effectively store clothing or the like for travel. Further they do not form a simple single integrated system for storing items of clothing, and are generally bought separately from the luggage. Furthermore, the user will probable don't have necessary equipment to compress again the articles of clothing when travelling back.